


Thranduil's Curse

by SilverFountains, witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Curses, Gen, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Lust, M/M, Pain, Sacrifices, Vampire Turning, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Halloween!</p><p>Kili and Thranduil written by LadyLuna<br/>Thorin and Fili written by witchesdelite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thranduil's Curse

Kili felt a stab in his heart when he overheard their faithful companions whisper. He always took any ill-spoken words to heart, especially when they were spoken about his family and dear ones.

  _It's the dragon sickness. It's the gold. The king is losing his mind._

 He could not deny that his uncle had changed; it would have taken a fool not to notice not just the changes in his behaviour but also his appearance. But the journey to Erebor had taken its toll on all of them. They all suffered a pale complexion brought on by exhaustion. They were all a little on edge, perhaps a little less jovial and forgiving than usual as injury and nightmares continued to haunt the brave company of Thorin Oakenshield. And Thorin had always carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Was it any wonder that he would suffer their weariness the most? That he would seek solitude as he was coming to terms with the magnitude of their achievement?

No, he will not tolerate it! His uncle may be far more ill-tempered than normal but he had led them here as the great king of the dwarrow. He deserved admiration and honour! And Kili would not have poisonous tongues wagging behind his back!

Despite the nervous feeling in his stomach - Thorin had not exactly been approachable since they had left Mirkwood - he makes his way towards his uncle's private chambers. If Thorin is feeling unwell then it is his duty to look after him.

 He taps the thick wooden door and when there is no answer he slowly pushes the door open.

Thorin had heard the younger dwarf from a mile off; he could smell his earthy scent from down the end of the hall. "Go away, Kili," he orders.  _Ignore it,_ he tells himself sternly as he can hear Kili's steady heartbeat.

Kili flinches at his uncle's tone, which is almost a growl. But he pulls himself together and pulls the door closed behind him. "I'm just here to ask if you are alright,” he says softly. "We've hardly seen you these last few days. Is there something I can do for you?"

Thorin feel guilt ebb away at him as he hears the worry in Kili’s voice. "I am fine,” he lies, trying to block out the sound of the blood pumping through his nephew's veins.

Kili looks around the dimly lit room and spots his uncle's dinner, cold and untouched on the table. He walks over and picks an apple off the plate, taking a bite out of it. "Clearly you're not," he says firmly, spraying the juicy flesh across the room as he eats and talks at the same time. "You have not even touched your food. Shall I ask the chefs to bring you a fresh meal? Perhaps some ale to wash it down with?"

Thorin fights to ignore his instinct. "I am not hungry," he stammers, backing himself away from his nephew as far away as possible.  

 Kili frowns as his uncle backs away from him, feeling a little hurt by the gesture. Although Thorin always kept himself to himself in public company, when it was just the two of them Thorin was a different person – warm, caring, loving. And they had grown very close indeed during their quest for Erebor. _What has change?_ "Alright," he says tentatively. "But tomorrow you must join us at the dinner table. The others are worried about you too. You just need to give them some little reassurance that you...  Well, that you are alright." He knows full well what he's implying and he watches his uncle carefully.

 Thorin gulps at thought of being around the others. “I cannot," he finches at the thought of losing control around the company. “Kili, you should go," he orders, trying to remain calm. "You need to go," he says more firmly when the brunet doesn't move.

 Kili wants to argue - something is definitely not right - but something in Thorin's voice makes him retreat backwards. "Yes, Ezbaduh," he bows and he quickly leaves his uncle’s chambers.

The king lets out a sigh of relief as the dark haired prince disappears. He walks around the stone walled room and sinks down on the four poster bed.  _What is happening to me?_ he panics, pulling at his hair.  _Get control of yourself! Don't give in to it! You are the king, you have defeated the dragon, you can defeat this too!_  he tells himself, getting up off the bed.

He walks over to the mirror and jolts in surprise. His features were blurred. He leans closer to examine the mirror.  _It must be a mistake!_ He taps the mirror lightly and is shocked when it cracks where his finger had been. Thorin stumbles backwards to the corner of the bedroom and sinks to the floor, burying his head in his hands "Get a grip!"  he whispers, trying to ignore the agonising thirst.

 +++

 Kili pulls at his brother’s sleeve. He is sat at the dining table with the others of their company, enjoying the still meagre but nonetheless more plentiful meal than they had eaten in a long while.

 Fili beams at his brother but his face drops when he sees the worry etched into his brothers brow. "Are you alright brother?“

 “We need to talk,” Kili says, a little breathlessly and he walks quickly down one of the abandoned corridors, knowing that his brother will follow him.

 Fili instantly knew what was wrong he had watched his brother pace his room worrying about their uncle " there's not much we can do if he doesn't want to talk to us." he says kindly putting his hand on his brother's  shoulder.

 “He is not well,” Kili bites back. “And people are starting to talk. They are saying it is the dragon sickness.” He looks at his brother, worry clear in his eyes. “Do you think he is losing his mind, brother?”

 If truth be told he was as worried about his uncle as much as his brother.  The company had all started asking questions and they were running out of ideas " I.. I don't know" he replies truthfully.

 Kili huffs, frustrated with the whole situation and his brother’s inability to sooth his anxiety. Normally Fili is able to relay any of his fears; he always has a sensible explanation or a good idea. “I don’t think it is,” he says softly, afraid that anyone will overhear just how worried he is about the king’s health. “He started to act strange when we left Mirkwood. I swear it is something to do with that place. With the elves,” he spits the word, having been brought up with his uncle’s dislike of the elven kind.

 Fili nods in agreement " Do you think they could have put him under a spell? “ he asks he didn't Trust the blonde haired king at all." maybe something to intensify the gold lust,  because I have read the past accounts of gold and it doesn't tie up,  for one thing he does seem interested in gold " he runs his hand over his beard which is always a sign that he is concerned.

 Kili nods. “He is not interested in anything,” he says, his worry growing by the minute. “He has not eaten anything for days.” A dark frown falls over his brow. “A spell, poison, I don’t know what it is. But I swear I will find out what that bastard elfking did to Thorin!”

 Fili faces his brother with a serious expression on his face " be careful around him Kee" he puts his hand on his shoulder and forces his baby brother to look at him "we do not know what he is capable of under this magic" he worries knowing how reckless Kili is and how unstable his mentor was currently.

 But Kili shrugs the hand off. “He needs us,” he says firmly. “And I will look after him.” And with that he turns around and walks off.

 

+++

 

The king tosses and turns, sweat dripping down his face, as he twitches and moans.

  _"You filthy elf," he snarls as anger fills inside of him. He balls his fists as the king taunts him._

  _Thranduil slowly walks around the bars of the round cage set in the middle of the underground room where he has kept the dwarf prince prisoner for days now. “Flattery will not get you anywhere,” he smirks as he keeps his royal captive in his peripheral vision._

  _Thorin glares at the king longing to have his sword in hand "What do you want with us? “ he asks once again hoping the elf would come within arm reach._

  _Thranduil hold out his hand and lets his fingers runs over the bars of the cage like a harp, his large silver ring making each contact ring in an endless sound that bounces around the hall and makes the dwarf press his hands against his ears to try and drown out the torturous noise. “Us?” Thranduil briefly looks at the dwarf prince, his ice blue eyes piercing through him. “I have no interest in the filthy misfits that accompany you. They are merely in my dungeons because they trespassed on my land.”_

  _Thorin thinks of his nephews and vows to get them out safely. He wishes for millionth time they had not strayed from the path. "Let my men go," he snarls. "I will tell you whatever you want to know, just set them free."_

  _Finally the elf king stops his endless circling of the cage and he slowly turns to face his captive. “They can go,” he shrugs barely noticeably. “Once I have what I want.” A faint smile twists around his thin lips as he cocks his head at his victim, appraising him._

  _"What is it you want?" he asks through gritted teeth, forcing himself to be calm for the sake of his men. "I have nothing.”_

  _Thranduil cannot help but laugh at the dwarf’s admission of his pathetic position. Indeed he has nothing. A king without a crown,, without a throne. And here in the underground kingdom of the woodelves, his realm, he is completely at his mercy. “A companion,” Thranduil answers softly, slowly as if he needs to talk extra clearly for this simple creature to understand him._

  _Thorin can feel a wave of nausea rush over him at the elf’s suggestion " go to hell"  he spits glaring at the king._

  _The dwarf prince jumps back when the elfking flies against the bars of his cage with both a speed and force that take him by surprise. The tall creature wraps his long thin fingers around the bars of the cage and his bright blue eyes shift momentarily into an endless darkness. “Do not be too quick to insult me, Thorin Oakenshield, king without a kingdom. I can offer you endless riches. I can offer you power beyond your wildest dreams. Do not tell me that you are not tempted by such an offering laid at your feet, dwarf.”_

  _Thorin thinks about this for a second, imagining himself amongst a huge pile of gold and riches " I have to admit I'm tempted…”_

  _Thranduil’s eyes light up at that, feeling smug that his bait seems to have worked._

  _“ … but I'd rather go to Mordor than spend another second with you," he replies with a smirk._

  _“Then rot!” the elfking hisses. “You and your men!” And with a flick of his silvery gown he turns around and walks off, leaving his captive to contemplate his foolishness to thwart him._

 Thorin sits bolt upright  his eyes widened in terror. He glances around the room, relief washing over him.  _It was only a dream_ he lets out a little sigh and flops his head back on the pillow trying to regain his breath.

 

+++

 

Kili feels helpless to the point of panicking when the following days his uncle still refuses to appear outside of his rooms. Each day he has gone to visit him and each day he has found the food in his room untouched, whilst his uncle seems to hide further in the shadow of his dark room. Although he continued to discuss the situation with his brother, Fili had not more words of advice for him other than  _to be careful_. He even contemplated talking to the others, Balin - his uncle’s trusted advisor and old friend, Oin - the healer of their company. But when he had suggested it to his uncle as he did not want to go behind his back, Thorin had flown into a rage.

 “Thorin,” he says carefully. He feels on edge around his elder now. The king has become unpredictable in his temper and yesterday he did not even seem to recognise who he was. “Thorin, you need help.”

 "I do not need help, I am tired. Now be gone!" the king snaps, clutching his arms close to his body, trying to resist the urge to lunge at the brunet.

 But Kili is not going to let his uncle send him away so easily this time. “No,” he says softly but firmly as he walks over to his uncle’s shuddering form hiding in the corner of the room. “You do need help,” he says again. “Fili and I have spoken about your ailing health,” he admits. “And we think it might be something to do with our capture in Mirkwood. We are worried that the elves have poisoned or enchanted you,” he states outright.

 Thorin thinks about these words for a minute. "Something did happen. I just don't know what," he admits, feeling surprisingly calm at the moment.

 Kili takes a gasp of air in surprise. It is the first time in weeks Thorin seems to have responded lucidly to something he has said. Encouraged he kneels down before his king and takes his hand in his own, flinching at the coldness of the limb, which feels almost lifeless.

 Thorin rubs his thumb over his nephew's hand feeling it relaxes him. " I feel so hungry,  but can't eat"  he says, his voice even.

 Kili feels a pang of sadness and worry for his beloved uncle. “You must let Oin look you over,” he urges. “If it is a poison then perhaps he knows the remedy. Thorin, please, you cannot not eat.” And he reaches out his hand and cups his uncle’s cheek in a soothing gesture.

 Thorin can feel a sudden confusion as a sweat creeps up over him "Who are you? “ he asks staring at the brunet in front of him.

 Kili jerks back his hand in shock. “T-Thorin?” he says nervously. He looks into his uncle’s eyes and is startled to see the pupils dilate widely until they almost completely obscure the blue irises. He scrambles backwards and to his feet. “Uncle, it is me. Kili,” he explains.

 "You lie! You are after the Arkenstone," the king roars, rushing towards the younger dwarf and forcing him against the stone wall, sinking his fingers into his flesh.  "Who sent you?!"

 Kili hit the wall with a thud and he stares in shocked horror at his uncle. “Thorin, no! I am Kili! I …” but the words die on his tongue as suddenly he can feel the king’s breath on his neck. “T-Thorin, what …?” He freezes as he realises with a shock what his uncle is doing. He is sniffing him! Kili cannot believe what is happening. The sensation is somewhere between erotic and terrifying. He can feel the adrenaline rush through his veins as he hears the short intakes of breath through the king’s nostrils, like a wolf sniffing its prey, drinking in its scent of terror just before it goes for the kill. And his brother’s words suddenly ring in his ears.  _Be careful around him. We don’t know what he is capable of._  With a sudden clarity, fuelled by his adrenaline he pushes Thorin away. “S-stop!” he stutters. For a second they stare at each other and Kili shudders under his uncle’s stare - those black eyes, now completely devoid of any love or humanity, just a primal animalistic sort of desire to … kill?

 Suddenly a deep fear rushes through him and his survival instinct kicks in as he flees his king’s chambers.

 Thorin is suddenly brought back to his senses "Kili" he whispers, horrified at what he had done  _what is happening to me?_ He asks himself, pulling at his hair  _I'm a monster!._

 Kili throws himself on the bed, his heart thumping in his chest. What is happening to Thorin? What had the elfking done to him? He had not even recognised him! And that look in his eyes! A shudder runs down his spine as he thinks about that coal black eyes full of hunger. As if he would tear him apart like a wounded animal and feast on his flesh!

 The blond haired prince felt a wave of panic as his brother had rushed past him in the corridor. He approaches the door caution knowing the brunet’s temper when he is upset can flare at any moment. "Kee, are you alright?” he asks, gently pushing open the door.

 Kili looks up at his brother and slowly shakes his head. He is too shocked to speak, just stares at Fili with his big brown eyes.

 Fili feels alarm as he can see the fear on his face,  he rushes over to the bed and wraps his arm around him,  the brunet's body shudders and he pulls him closer " what has happened?"

 "He... I don't know... I thought... " Kili stutters in confusion as he buries his face against his brother's shoulder and squeezes him tight to find comfort.

 " it's okay Kee, just take your time " he soothes trying to keep calm,  but panic soars through him" what did uncle do? " he asks dreading the reply.

 "He... He sniffed me," Kili utters, knowing how ridiculous that sounds.

 Fili looks at his brother in confusion "What do you mean he sniffed you?“ he can't help but laugh"  is that all?. “

 Kili gives his big brother a shove. "It's not funny! He... He didn't even recognise me. His eyes.. they were almost black. He accused me of wanting to steal the Arkenstone! And then he pushed me against the wall and ... It was like an animal, Fee. Like a wolf sniffing its prey... It was frightening!"

 At this the blond’s smile disappears " No-one is to enter that room on their own," he says equally as worried as his brother " we must find out what has happened to him."

 Kili nods. He is frightened, but more for Thorin than anyone else.

 

+++

 

Thorin sits on the floor huddled in a corner scared to do anything  _pull yourself together you are a king_ he scolds himself  _just think rationally, what is the last thing you remember, damn it Thorin think._

  _When he opens his eyes he is still enveloped by a chilling darkness. But something had awoken him. And suddenly there is a shift of silver and a rustling of robes. "And how is the homeless king today?" the soft voice of the elvenking comes out if the darkness in front of him. Thorin jolts as the next sentence comes from right behind him. "Have you reconsidered my proposal?"_

  _Thorin looks the blonde in the eyes, he can see a glint of mocking glee behind them" I have,  and I will not keep some elf company, whatever they can offer me."_

  _To his surprise he can hear the click of a lock._

  _"Such a shame," Thranduil whispers in his ear, delighting in the look of shock on the dwarf's face as he'd crept up on him. "It would have been amusing to see Thorin Oakenshield throw aside his pride for the promise of gold. But you surprise me, dwarf king. Perhaps you are not as much like your grandfather as I'd first thought." He sits down at the other end of the cage, eyeing his captive and purposefully playing with the key to the cage between his fingers._

  _Thorin eyes the elf with distrust, he tries to anticipate his next move but finds himself at a loss.  " I will not abandon my kin for the sake of treasure,  I have more honour than that" he snaps._

  _Thranduil smirks and moves over to the locked up royal. To the dwarf king's shock he brushes his hand along his cheek and shivers as he can feel the warm vibration of life underneath. "Then what do you seek, Thorin, son of Thrain son of Thor? What desires beat inside your chest?"_

  _Thorin thinks of his nephews"  I desire Erebor, not for myself but for my heirs,  and I will reclaim their rightful heritage" he vows moving further away from the king._

  _"Such a selfless ambition," Thranduil mocks. "Very well. I will let you go. I will let you reclaim your mountain for your heirs if that is what you wish."_

  _Thorin gives the elf a suspicious look"  what is the catch Thranduil the coward?" he says mockingly._

  _Thranduil feigns horror at a Thorin's words. The proud dwarf is at his mercy and he knows it.  "Catch? There is no catch."_

  _Thorin snorts"  You have never done anything selfless in your whole life,  what do you want in exchange?. "_

  _"You know what I want in exchange," Thranduil smiles. "Your companionship."_

  _"Why my companionship,  what is wrong with the company of your precious elves? “ he asks warily._

  _"I enjoy a challenge, a change, " Thranduil smiles sweetly. "An eternity is a long time. Would you not desire the rough taste of ale if all you had to quench your thirst for centuries was the smoothness of wine?"_

  _Thorin thinks about this for a second,  about everything he has done to reclaim their homeland" I learnt years ago you cannot trust the word of an elf. Your race know how to do one thing and that's to turn your back" he roars shaking the bars of the cage._

  _Thranduil waves his hand in a bored fashion, but inwardly enjoying watching the prince lose his cool. "It matters not to me what you think of my people. What matters is that you will come back."_

  _"  I would rather die than stay with a bastard like you" he screams " you are a traitor."_

  _Thranduil smirks. "Be careful what you wish for, mountain king." He steps up to his prisoner bending down low as he takes a deep breath through his nostrils. "Do you feel weak, Thorin? Do you feel tired? Do you have nightmares filled with blood?"_

  _Thorin looks at the king in confusion. "What have you done to me?” he thunders not taking his eyes off Thranduil as he begins circling him in his cage again stalking him as if he was his prey._

  _"Dwarves are such arrogant creatures," the elfking laughs. "Thinking that they live at the top of the food chain." Before Thorin has a chance to react to the movement which is too quick for him to follow,  Thranduil makes his move and pounces on the dwarf prince like a cat would a mouse, grabbing him in a iron grip._

 Thorin suddenly looks around the room,  as all the memories come rushing back all at once. He rushes over to the mirror stumbling backwards as he sees no reflection just the room behind him  _I can't stay here,  they're not safe no one is safe_ he drags out a leather rucksack shoving items into the satchel.

 

+++

 

Fili storms down the corridor towards his uncle's chambers "we need to get this sorted now" he calls to his brother who is running to keep up.

 “Fee,” Kili pants, worried about the tone in his brother’s voice. “Fili, please, what do you mean?” His brother has never been bad tempered, but he knows he is fiercely protective of him.

 " I will not have uncle attack you King or not  " he snarls,  he slams open the door and looks around the room for his uncle" Thorin get out here right now! “

 "He's gone," Kili gasps. He turns back to his brother and holds out the heavy crown that had been left on his uncle's bed. "He's gone! " he repeats with an anguished sob.

 Fili stares at the bed in disbelief " he can't have just left, he would not have just abandoned his people" he says trying to convince himself.

 "No, " Kili agrees. "Not unless he felt that staying here would put all of us in danger, " he whispers to himself.

 Fili begins looking around the room to see if the king had left any clue of his whereabouts. "He has left nothing," he states, turning to his younger brother. "Kee, I don't think he's coming back."

 

+++

 

The kingdom was steeped in grief. All hailed the new king of Erebor as Fili ascended the throne, but there was no joy in the hearts of those assembled. No-one had heard of or seen Thorin for over a month; it was like he had vanished from the face of the earth.

 Fili constantly worried about his brother he had become quiet and withdrawn. He spent most of his time sat in their uncle’s old bedchambers and he didn't seem to care about anything.

 Fili slowly approaches his uncle’s old bedroom, quietly opening the door to find his brother sat on the four poster bed. "Kili, you can't keep this up. You will get sick," he says gently wrapping his arm around the brunet's shoulder.

 Kili looks up, his eyes sad and hollow. “It is not that I cannot accept losing him,” he says softly.” When we set off on our quest we all knew that we might not survive. There were so many times that any of us came close to our doom. But those would have been honourable deaths. And we would have celebrated their entry into Mahal’s Halls.” He looks into the concerned blue eyes of his big brother. “But it is the not knowing, Fee. Not knowing what happened to him. Whether he is even still alive.” And he feels a tears roll down his cheek.

 Fili reaches into his pocket pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket wiping away his little brother's tears. He  feels sadness at his brother’s hurt and a wave of anger at his uncle for the pain has caused him. "If Thorin wants to be on his own we must respect his decision however painful it may be"

 Kili nods and lets Fili help him to his feet and guide him back to the hall. He knows he need to pull himself together. He knows he cannot spend the rest of his days wallowing in his grief for Thorin. And he puts on a brave face as he talks to the others the rest of the day and carries out the duties he is expected to.

 But as he lays in bed that night sleep will not come to him. He tosses and turns as he goes over everything that happened, as he has done since the day Thorin had gone missing. He has let him down. He should have helped him, made him accept help when he needed it. Whatever it was that was wrong with Thorin there must have been something he could have done. But he had failed him.

 He looks over to his brother’s bed, at Fili’s sleeping form. And slowly he slides himself out of bed. He cannot live with the knowledge that he has not done everything in his power to help Thorin. He may still be alive. He may still be out there somewhere and needing his help. He cannot lie her in his warm comfortable bed thinking that Thorin might be alone out in the wild, hurt, confused, scared even.

 He begins to get dressed and then pack some things together. A little bit of food, a skin of ale, his tobacco pouch and a blanket. Whilst keeping an eye on his brother he puts on the belt with his throwing knives and straps his quiver over his shoulder. Lastly he checks his sword and sheaves it in the leather skin.

 He takes a piece of parchment and a quill and in the soft light of the night candle scribbles a note to his brother in the strong kirth symbols of their people.

 

_My dearest Fee,_

  _I am so sorry to leave you, but I have to find him. I need to know what happened to him. If he is still alive I will find him and bring him back. Please do not follow me. The kingdom needs you. You are king now and a fine king you will be. I love you forever brother. I hope you can forgive me, that you will understand. I love him._

  _May your axes be sharp and your beard grow long._

_Yours always, Kili_

 

He seals the scroll with wax, leaving the imprint of his ring in the soft substance, before he places it on Fili’s pillow. He bends himself down and presses a soft kiss on his brother’s head, careful not to wake him. “Love you, brother,” he whispers, his throat feeling thick with guilt as he turns and quietly leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

 Fili stirs and stretches out his arms yawning,  he turns on his side and frowns when he sees his brother missing, he scans the room and realises his brothers bow is missing.

 The blonde sits up straight.  He hears something fall to the stone floor and reaches down and picks it up noting his brother’s seal instantly. When he opens the letter and begins to read he can feel the colour drain from his face the lower he reads " Oh Kili ,you stupid boy" he utters.

 

+++

 

Thorin holds the rat up to his mouth, making sure to get every last drop of blood from the creature. Once he has finished he throws the carcass on the pile of dead vermin. He had complete isolated himself from the world and sits in the entrance of a cave watching the ground below.

 He smells the air and freezes as he picks up on a familiar scent and swoops in the cave so he can't be seen.

 “Thorin?” Kili calls out. He had spent weeks searching for any sign of his uncle and had almost given up hope of ever finding him again. But he was a hunter and had spent much of his childhood learning to track the various beasts that lived in the Blue Mountains. And when he had picked up on a print that could only belong to his beloved uncle he knew he had finally struck gold. “Thorin, are you there?” he calls out again as he continues to climb higher up the sleep slope.

 Thorin remains silent hoping and praying the archer will move on.  _I dont want to hurt you,  please just go away_ he thinks desperately hiding in the shadows.

 Kili clambers up to on the ledge and peers into the mouth of the cave. He looks at the ground at the entrance and notices the remnants of an old fire and faded footprints. “Thorin?!” he calls out again, hearing his own voice echo through the cave walls. “I know you are there.” Slowly, tentatively he moves forward, wishing he had brought a torch of some sort. But he is a dwarf and his race are used to the darkness of the mountain caves and soon his eyes adjust to the change in light as he shuffles forward.

 He jolts as his foot strikes something and a shiver of horror runs down his spine when he looks down and finds the ground littered with the corpses of rats and other small creatures. His heart begins to thump louder in his chest. Had his uncle sought out the cave to find shelter onto to walk straight into the claws of some beast? Had he already been killed and eaten? There are many dangers living in the mountains - bears, mountain lions, trolls, even dragons! “Thorin?” he whispers this time as his hand feels for the hilt of his sword.

 Thorin can hear Kili's heart beat get faster as he nears and sweeps further back into the darkness. "Leave!" he orders when he realises the prince will not give up. "NOW! “

 Kili feels his heart jolt as he hears his uncle’s voice and he runs forward, ignoring the warning. “Thorin! Oh thank Mahal, you are alive!”

 Thorin hurries backwards out of his nephew’s reach. "Keep away from me!" he growls.  _You smell so good,_ he thinks sniffing the air.

 Kili hesitates for just a moment as he hears his uncle’s voice, recognisable yet somehow different. He takes a step forward and can see the flicker of his uncle’s dark eyes. “No,” he says sternly although there is an edge of trepidation in his voice. “I won’t leave you here. Whatever it is that is wrong with you, we will get you help. I … I cannot leave you here, Thorin. I love you.”

 Thorin can feel tears at the corners of his eyes "and I you that is why you must return to Erebor,  I am dangerous."

 “Why?” Kili says. He kneels down before his uncle, who remains hidden in the shadows. “Please tell me what has happened, Thorin. You owe me that much.”

 " I am a monster,  Thranduil made me one" he states coming out of the shadows " I lust for blood Kili and I can't quench it"

 Kili stumbles back as Thorin rises to his feet before him. He has changed. He has changed so much. His once kind, grey blue eyes are now a piercing ice cold colour. His skin looks waxy and pale even in the darkness of the cave. “What? Why? How?” he stutters in shock.

 It feels like a knife to the heart as he watches his nephew back away " He fed from me,  and now my life is nothing but darkness" he hears a rat scamper past and reaches out for it biting into its neck. "Go!" he orders.

 Kili gasps and feels a sickness rise up in his throat as he watches his uncle drain the rodent of its blood, licking his lips so as not to waste a single drop. “Thranduil? But … why? Is he … He is …?” He cannot comprehend the information he had been given. Thranduil was the elvenking. Cold and heartless, yes. But … this?! A blood drinking monster?

 Thorin hear the terror in his nephew's voice. He longs to  the archer’s neck. " Kee go, the smell ... so good."

 Kili slowly gets to his feet, his eyes never leaving the creature that was once his uncle. He takes a couple of hesitant steps back. His mind tells him to listen to Thorin’s orders. To run away, now! Fast! But his heart … He remembers the night that they had first confessed their love for each other. When they had shared their first kiss, on the night that they had met the hobbit Bilbo. How they had sat outside together when everyone else had already gone to sleep, looking at the stars, not saying anything but those words.  _Lananubuhks zu._ I love you. They had not told anyone else. Not even Fili had known. They had agreed to keep their love a secret until they had returned to Erebor. Until Thorin had been crowned king. But then he had fallen sick …

 “No,” Kili says again. “I will not go. We promised each other. We promised to love each other always. I will not leave you.” And he takes a few determined steps forward, pushing down the fear that is racing through his body now, as he wraps his arms around his beloved.

 " my sweet Kee,  I don't want to hurt you,  I'm not the person I once was. " he says backing away" this life is not what I want for you."

 Kili looks at his uncle, his lover, in surprise. “Do you mean … you could make me like you?” he says quietly.

 Thorin curses his words "No! I will not turn you into a monster!" he says sternly coming out of the darkness full. "I will not condemn you to the darkness, to this thirst! I will not take your life.” 

 But Kili is more determined than ever now that Thorin has alluded to a way for them to be together. “It is what I choose,” he says, as he takes his uncle’s hands in his own. “I cannot live without you, Thorin. I would rather die than be without you at my side.” He brushes his hand over Thorin’s soft beard, tracing his fingers along the thick braids in his beautiful hair. “It does not have to be like this. We would not have to live in the shadows like this. Look at Thranduil! He has his kingdom, he lives a life of luxury and comfort. It could be like that for us. If not at Erebor than somewhere far away. The two of us. Thorin, I beg you.” And he wraps his arm around his beloved again, resting his head on his shoulder.

 Thorin freezes as he can feel his predator instinct kick in when the prince’s warmth envelopes him. He gazes at his neck, his vein is throbbing. So close … He can see the blood rushing through it and can almost taste it as he watches it pulse on every throb of his heart. He sniffs his hair, drinking in his scent. "You smell so good,"  he utters as he feels himself lose every last bit of his humanity as the hunger inside him takes over. Too close … He needs to feed! He reaches for his prey, holding him in a tight grip, pulling him even closer as he presses his lips against that soft skin. And as his eyes shift into infinite darkness he sinks his teeth into the vein, tasting the metallic taste of blood, of life. Such a sweet taste, nothing like the rodents he had feasted on so far. This blood pulses with energy, the heat of it rushing through his own veins as he begins to drink.

 Kili cries out a muffled cry as he feels the sharp pain in his neck. Too late he realises his mistake. This is not his uncle. This is not his lover. He has tried to tame a beast, a monster believing that his love for Thorin could overcome whatever curse the elvenking had placed on him. “Thorin …” he whimpers softly when he feels himself grow weaker as the lifeblood is drained from him. “Thorin … my love…” his breath starves on his lips as the darkness takes him.

 

+++

 

The young dwarf prince clambers onto his father's lap, wrapping his pudgy little hands around the braids in his beard. "'Adad" he chirps in his childlike voice. "Please will you tell me the story of the trolls again. And how you and uncle Kili got in trouble?"

 Fili chuckles looking down at his eldest son"  Yes little one, where is your brother?" he asks, wondering what trouble Thorin had got himself into this time.

 "Here he is," Fili's lovely wife beams at him as she holds the toddler by the hand. "Will you be a good boy and sit quietly with daddy as he tells you a story?"

 The youngster nods with a serious look on his face, rushing towards his father and climbing onto to his lap" tell us about Thorin" he demands sticking his thumb in his mouth.

 "And Kili," the elder if the two boys makes his point, but he puts a protective arm around his baby brother.

 Fili smiles at Kili and Thorin both so like his brother and uncle, and begins to tell the story of how they reclaimed Erebor, wondering as he always did what had become of his kin.

 


End file.
